objects_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Assets
All the assets are removed, so we need help with Treetopchallenge1 to add all & more assets like poses, etc.! In case you guys want every asset of the show, I will needed to add all again. Please note that there's one and only job (or more) for that. Backgrounds H.PNG|Afternoon Wiki-background|Morning Bodies/Character Bodies Object Redemption Episode 1 Blue_marshy.png|Blue Marshmallow Broken Glass Asset.png|Broken Glass Cactus Asset.png|Cactus TBpDtSK.png|Canada Flag Chaco dougnut.png|Chocolate Donut Clown wig.png|Clown Wig ^467C4C1C744917C7AD081649EFF33FC9DF136AD6D6B3A5CAA3^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|Curtain Imgres.png|Diamond (Non-Transparent) Emerald.png|Emerald OR Heart remade.png|Heart Cupcake-md.png|Lemon Cupcake ^29AB18E9A19609D27F8FDFD7785382D862EE12802562FBEF01^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|Missile Moon.png|Moon Ribbon.png|Ribbon SD Card Asset.png|SD Card Tent Asset.png|Tent Thunderbolt Asset.png|Thunderbolt Tip jar.png|Tip Jar Wii u balance board.png|Wii Balance Board Mid Episode 1 Cactus.png|Cactus CanadaFlag.png|Canada Flag OR Chocolate Donut remade asset.png|Chocolate Donut ClownWig.png|Clown Wig New Curtain Body.png|Curtain Diamond Body HD.png|Diamond Emerald Body HD.png|Emerald Missile Body (Shadow added).png|Missile PowerPoint 2013 Asset.png|PowerPoint Episode 2 OR Blue Marshmallow remade asset.png|Blue Marshmallow New Broken Glass Asset.png|Broken Glass Canadian flag new body by totaldramajunior-dafj15o.png|Canada Flag New Clown Wig Body.png|Clown Wig OR Heart remade2.png|Heart OR Lemon Cupcake Remade asset.png|Lemon Cupcake Missile.png|Missile OR Powerpoint remade asset.png|PowerPoint NEW Ribbon Body by ReversalBlast.png|Ribbon OR SD Card remade asset.png|SD Card Thunderbolt3.png|Thunderbolt NEW Tip Jar Body by ReversalBlast.png|Tip Jar OR Wii Balance Board remade asset.png|Wii Balance Board Episode 3 Remade Cactus Body.png|Cactus OR Canada remade asset.png|Canada Flag Thunderbolt4.png|Thunderbolt Episode 4 Blue Marshmallow Episode 4.png|Blue Marshmallow Broken Glass Episode 4.png|Broken Glass Canada.png|Canada Flag Chocolate Donut Episode 4.png|Chocolate Donut Lemon Cupcake.png|Lemon Cupcake Missile3.png|Missile New Moon Body.png|Moon Tent remade.png|Tent New Tip Jar Body.png|Tip Jar Wii Balance Board Episode 4.png|Wii Balance Board Clown Wig Clown Wig New Asset.png|Clown Wig (Treetopchallenge1's Version) Clown Wig.png|Clown Wig (Dud3ster59 Animation's Version) SD Card New SD Card Body.png|SD Card (Treetopchallenge1's Version) SD Card side 2.png|SD Card Left SD Card side.png|SD Card Right SD Card Episode 4.png|SD Card (Dud3ster59 Animation's Version) Early Episode 5 Diamond Episode 5.png|Diamond Emerald Episode 5.png|Emerald Heart.png|Heart Episode 5 Blue Marshmallow.png|Blue Marshmallow Broken Glass.png|Broken Glass Chocolate Donut OR Ep. 5+.png|Chocolate Donut Curtain.png|Curtain Heart Body OR 5.png|Heart LemonCupcake.png|Lemon Cupcake Moon Body OR 5.png|Moon PowerPoint.png|PowerPoint Ribbon Body OR 5.png|Ribbon Tent Front OR 5.png|Tent Front Thunderbolt Asset OR 5.png|Thunderbolt Episode 6 Canada4.png|Canada Flag Chocolate Donut4.png|Chocolate Donut Diamond top.png|Diamond Top New Moon Body OR 6.png|Moon New Tent Body.png|Tent Thunderbolt July 2017.png|Thunderbolt Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar Wii Balance Board.png|Wii Balance Board Broken Glass Broken Glass4.png|Broken Glass Broken Glass-0.png|Broken Glass (Different Shade) Extras/Fan-Made Gold.png|Gold SD Card4front.png|SD Card Front SD_Card4left.png|SD Card Left SD Card4right.png|SD Card Right Open Tent.png|Tent Open Side (Never seen in BFAP or OR before) Open Tent Front.png|Tent Open Front (Never seen in BFAP or OR before) Poses Object Redemption Episode 1 Old Blue Marshmallow Pose.png|Blue Marshmallow Old Broken Glass Pose.png|Broken Glass Old Cactus Pose.png|Cactus Old Canada Flag Pose.png|Canada Flag Old Chocolate Donut Pose.png|Chocolate Donut Old Clown Wig Pose.png|Clown Wig Old Curtain Pose.png|Curtain Old Diamond Pose (MC Diamond Pose).png|Diamond Old Emerald Pose (MC Emerald Pose).png|Emerald Old Lemon Cupcake Pose.png|Lemon Cupcake Old Heart Pose.png|Heart Old Missile Pose.png|Missile Old Moon Pose.png|Moon Old PowerPoint Pose.png|PowerPoint Old Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon Old SD Card Pose.png|SD Card Old Tent Pose.png|Tent Old Thunderbolt Pose.png|Thunderbolt Old Tip Jar Pose.png|Tip Jar Old Wii Balance Board Pose.png|Wii Balance Board Episodes 2-3 Pose 10.png|Blue Marshmallow Pose 12.png|Broken Glass Pose 8.png|Cactus Pose 9.png|Chocolate Donut Pose 5.png|Clown Wig Pose 2.png|Curtain Pose 3.png|Diamond MC Emerald pose for TreeAnimations.png|Emerald Heart-0.png|Heart Pose 4.png|Missile Moon Pose.png|Moon PowerPoint 2013.png|PowerPoint Pose 6.png|Ribbon Pose 7.png|SD Card Pose 1.png|Tip Jar Pose 11.png|Wii Balance Board Episode 4 OR 4 Pose and Bodies.png|Blue Marshmallow, Broken Glass, Chocolate Donut, Clown Wig, SD Card, Thunderbolt & Wii Balance Board Canada pose.png|Canada Flag Diamond pose.png|Diamond Emerald Pose.png|Emerald Lemon Cupcake Pose.png|Lemon Cupcake Moon Pose 2.png|Moon Ribbon_Pose.PNG|Ribbon SD Card Pose 2.png|SD Card (Canon Version) Tent-0.png|Tent Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt (Canon Version) Episode 5 Blue Marshy Pose.png|Blue Marshmallow Broken Glass pose.png|Broken Glass Cactus Pose 2017.png|Cactus CanadaPose.png|Canada Flag Chocolate Donut Pose 2017.png|Chocolate Donut Clown Wig Pose.png|Clown Wig Curtain Pose.png|Curtain Emerald Pose 2017.png|Emerald Heart Pose.png|Heart Cupcake Pose.png|Lemon Cupcake Missile pose.png|Missile MoonPose.png|Moon PowerPoint Pose.png|PowerPoint 1 Powerpoint Pose.png|PowerPoint 2 Ribbon Pose 2017.png|Ribbon Tent Pose.png|Tent Thunderbolt Pose.png|Thunderbolt Tip Jar Pose.png|Tip Jar Episodes 6-8 Blue Marshy Pose 2.png|Blue Marshmallow Broken Glass Pose 2.png|Broken Glass Cactus Pose 2.png|Cactus Canada Pose 2.png|Canada Flag Chocolate Donut Pose.png|Chocolate Donut Clown Wig Pose 2.png|Clown Wig Curtain Pose 2.png|Curtain Diamond Pose 2.png|Diamond Emerald Pose for OR.png|Emerald Heart Pose 2.png|Heart Lemon Cupcake Pose 2.png|Lemon Cupcake Missile Pose.png|Missile Moon Pose 3.png|Moon Powerpoint Pose 2.png|PowerPoint Ribbon Pose 2.png|Ribbon SD Card Pose.png|SD Card Tent_Pose_2.png|Tent ThunderboltPose.png|Thunderbolt Tip Jar Pose 2.png|Tip Jar Wii Balance Board Pose for OR.png|Wii Balance Board Episode 9 Bookmark.png|Bookmark Emerald Pose 2.png|Emerald 1 Emerald pose.png|Emerald 2 Hair Pick Rig.png|Hair Pick Lemon Cupcake Pose 3.png|Lemon Cupcake Moon Pose 4.png|Moon Checker board.png|Pukkit Ribbon pose.png|Ribbon Tent pose.png|Tent Tip jar pose.png|Tip Jar WBB Pose.png|Wii Balance Board Episode 10 Blue Marshy Pose-0.png|Blue Marshmallow Bookmark Pose.png|Bookmark Broken Glass Pose.png|Broken Glass Cactus Pose-1.png|Cactus Canada Flag Pose.png|Canada Flag Diamond Pose.png|Diamond Emerald Pose-0.png|Emerald Heart Pose-0.png|Heart Moon Pose-0.png|Moon Powerpoint pose.png|PowerPoint Ribbon-0.png|Ribbon SD Card-9 - 10-.png|SD Card Beta Episode 11 (Previous) 587CEDDE-4F90-4BD0-B12C-5108AC318D0B.jpeg|Bookmark Cho doCBB42B09-1DB0-4703-AD8E-724A167EC093.jpeg|Chocolate Donut DB2FDB7D-B9C8-48F4-94A3-C3FC3F26E80D.jpeg|Clown Wig 1C176D9F-5BB4-47B0-8A03-211AE1CBDB99.jpeg|Diamond 747A7986-6C0E-4814-8090-69B7B67C44D4.jpeg|PowerPoint 260F525D-49F6-4D74-9C2A-71665BC257A2.jpeg|Tent OR Thunderbolt 2020 Pose.png|Thunderbolt OR Wii Balance Board 2020 Pose.png|Wii Balance Board Episode 11 (Current) Blue Marshy Pose-1.png|Blue Marshmallow Bookmark Pose-0.png|Bookmark Broken Glass Pose 11.png|Broken Glass Cactus Pose-2.png|Cactus Canada Flag New Pose .png|Canada Flag Chocolate Donut11.3|Chocolate Donut Clown Wig Pose 2020.png|Clown Wig Curtain Pose 11.png|Curtain Diamond Pose-0.png|Diamond Emerald Pose ep 11 part 3.png|Emerald Hair Pick Pose.png|Hair Pick Heart new.png|Heart Lemon Cupcake Pose-11.png|Lemon Cupcake Missile Pose new.png|Missile Moon Pose 2020.png|Moon Pukkit Pose-0.png|Pukkit Ribbon Pose 2020.png|Ribbon SD Card 2020.png|SD Card Tent11.png|Tent Thunderbolt Pose Boy.png|Thunderbolt Yip jar is the best .png|Tip Jar Wii Balance Board Pose.png|Wii Balance Board Teams The Mining Minecarts.png|The Mining Minecarts The Sweet Cupcakes.png|The Sweet Cupcakes Thumbnails Episode 1 Hqdefault.jpg|1st Look OR New Episode 1 Thumbnail.jpg|2nd Look Episode 2 Hqdefault-1.jpg|1st Look OR New Episode 2 Thumbnail.jpg|2nd Look Episode 3 OR 3 Thumb.png|1st Look OR3 THUMBNAIL.png|2nd Look OR New Episode 3 Thumbnail.jpg|3rd Look Episode 4 OR_4_Thumbnail.PNG|1st Look OR4 thumbnail.png|2nd Look OR New Episode 4 Thumbnail.jpg|3rd Look Episode 5a OR 5A Thumbnail.png|1st Look Or 5 tb.PNG.png|2nd Look OR 5a Thumbnail.png|3rd Look Episode 5b OR 5 Part 2.png|1st Look OR 5b Thumbnail.png|2nd Look Episode 6 OR6 Thumbnail.png|It's only thumbnail but incronically sized